1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconductive cable in which, in a cryostat with two concentric corrugated metal pipes whose intermediate space is evacuated for insulation, a cable core is arranged which has around a center at least one superconductive phase conductor. The center is preferably of copper or a metal material and may be of solid material or hollow, and may also consist of individual stranded conductors, and preferably has a coaxial inner cooling duct.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 1617537 describes that the length difference of the cable core, which is arranged so as to be longitudinally slidable in a cryostat, is compensated relative to a connected normal conductor by providing the normal conductor with a tubular component which surrounds the superconductive cable core so as to be longitudinally slidable.
EP 1480231 B1 describes the manufacture of a superconductive cable in which the cryostat is wound onto a cable drum, and the ends of the cable core are connected to the ends of the cryostat only in the wound-up state for achieving an excess length of the cable core relative to the cryostat, which permits a compensation of the different contraction behaviors of the cryostat relative to the cable core.